Maccubus
Maccubus is a succubus who lives in Succubus Village in Monster Girl Quest. Originally a human prostitute, she is transformed into a succubus during the Purple Sabbath during the events of the game. Biography Luka first meets the woman who would become Maccubus when he arrives at Succubus Village. That night, she is transformed into a succubus along with the rest of the villagers. Maccubus rapes and drains multiple men in the village bar. She attacks Luka when he comes to investigate, but is defeated and sealed. Later, she is revived by Alice as a side effect of her trying to revive the countless men who were drained by the succubi. The succubi and the men come to an agreement about coexisting in the village. The next day, Maccubus wonders about the future of her career, as men now flock to the village with the population of the village being fellow succubi who offer sex for free. Monsterpedia Entry “A prostitute that lived in the Succubus Village before being turned into a Succubus. Succubus is the name given to monsters who have all the traits and qualities befitting one of their family of monster. Maccubus is a special name given to Succubi who already have expert level sexual skills before their transformation. Already quite skilled in pleasing men, her Succubus transformation drastically increased the quality of the pleasure she is able to bring. In addition, she is now able to employ the famous "Energy Drain" move to suck the energy from men. She's one who is already more powerful than many Succubi, even though just being transformed into one herself.” Attacks Succubus Handjob: Normal attack, will trigger hand bukkake on losing. Succubus Blowjob: Normal attack. Succubus Tit Fuck: Normal attack. *Succubus Hold: Triggers bind status, leads to Succubus Pussy on the next turn. Succubus Pussy: Binded attack, leads to another binded attack on the same turn. Succubus Grind: Binded attack, leads to another binded attack on the same turn. Heavenly Piston: Binded attack leads to another binded attack on the same turn. Energy Drain: Binded attack with 5 strikes, leads to a one hit KO. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Maccubus is an introductory fight against the succubi of the village, and overall the battle is actually quite simple. She has some normal attacks to deal damage and she also has a the ability to bind Luka. However, she lacks a lot of the draining and status abilities that the other mature succubi possess. Her binds are pretty dangerous by themselves though, after Succubus Hold Luka has one turn to escape before Succubus Pussy is used, leading to a quick loss. While she is raping Luka, she will switch between''' Succubus Pussy', '''Succubus Grind', Heavenly Piston and Energy Drain at random. Energy Drain will always be a one hit KO but at this point Luka will lose whatever combination of attacks are used. Gnome can help to escape the initial bind quickly, plus she has no status attacks that act as a nuisance, so SP can be used for Lightning Sword Flash and Meditation with no real problems. If Luka succumbs, Maccubus drains him dry using her pussy. Evaluation “I knew it. You went to the Succubus Village just to be raped by a Succubus, didn't you? I should have expected it from you by now... If she binds you, you will be raped the next turn and lose. The only way out is by using Gnome, so she is required. Outside of that, there's nothing special about this fight. Just watch your HP and fight normally. Now go, oh brave Luka. Defeat those humans who have turned into Succubi without mercy, and protect the innocent humans.” Trivia *Like a few other succubi battles, her main draw is a showcase of attack patterns, her ability to switch between various skills while raping Luka is uncommon. *She has a separate CG set for her Succubus Tit Fuck attack. *Various bukkakes featured in her Encyclopedia entry cannot be achieved in normal gameplay. The attacks that would normally lead to 1 and 2 have CG sets or an otherwise special finish. 4, 5 and 6 would not be achievable as they don't match her moveset outside of binding. This leaves bukkake 3 as her only used bukkake, quite ironic given her appearance. *Like the other succubi transformed from villagers, Maccubus’s human sprite appears to share the silhouette of other female NPCs encountered in towns. Her unsilhouetted sprite can therefore be a “foreshadowing” of her transformation. Gallery Maccubus Human.png|Maccubus in her human form. Category:Artist: Irodori Category:Humans Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Succubus Village